Jinxed
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: She loved it. The explosions, the craziness, the laughter! Oh the irony of Fat Hands and Hat Lady that tried to catch her over and over again. Although, she thought of going too overboard with it. Oh well, there was always her summoner to blame.


**Jinxed**

Summary: She loved it. The explosions, the craziness, the laughter! Oh the irony of Fat Hands and Hat Lady that tried to catch her over and over again. Although, she thought of going too overboard with it. Oh well, there was always her summoner to blame.

' **Announcer'**

" _Summoner Chats"_

"Champion Chats"

* * *

' **Welcome to Summoner's Rift'**

'Finally!' thought Jinxed as she sighed in boredom. After 10 or 20 minutes have passed in the loading screen, they were finally in the arena. For heaven's sake, even fishbones can walk faster than that, and he's a gun! She glared at the thought of one of the enemy summoner's loading percentage. Really? It took him more than 7 minutes of loading, and here I thought my summoner's percentage was slow.

She dropped some coins on the shop's desk and took her usual Doran's Blade, Health Pot and Warding Trinket. She took a fast run towards bottom lane's tower when the annoying blue shield was gone, thanks to the new speed bonus at the start of the game. While running, Jinx took a look at her current states, wondering how her summoner had her build. A decent amount of armour and magic resistance, normal speed, a bit of a bonus boast on her usual attack speed and critical strikes. Physical damage is boasted high and no Magic damage.

She reached the bush near the second tower and looked at her side, wondering who was the support. Hearing music, her lips turned into a frown. Oh great, it's a DJ Sona. Oh how rich her summoner must be, to buy the most annoying skin in the league. She wished her summoner would turn off the music for her to not hear the same damn song over and over the entire game.

Jinx rolled her eyes as Sona's summoner made her dance, everyone knows summoners who buy that skin was into Sona's huge hourglass figure. Compared to Jinx, well, Sona was the last support Jinx would chose to lane with her. At least they didn't need to help Rengar leash, since he started Blue Buff first and they were on the Blue team, so top lane, Gnar was helping. Jinx couldn't wait to go gank top lane, she wished to squeeze the little fur-ball yordle, in his small form of course. Then again, she wouldn't mind going to gank middle lane first either, it was landed with Ziggs, her crazy yordle friend. Oh how, she wouldn't mind them ganking her at all.

While Jinx was grinning at her fantasy world, she noticed a projectile coming towards her way. She quickly jumped out of the way at the last minute, missing by a hair. She glared at who dared to interrupt her fantasy yordle moment and saw her enemy, Hat Lady. Oh, this was going to be fun. Jinx grinned madly until she saw who the support was, Tahm. Gross, she hopped her summoner knew how to dodge his long disgusting tongue. Shoot, she forgot to check who was on the enemy team.

' **Minions has spawn'**

Activating her Fishbones, she shot back a bullet towards Caitlyn, then running away before Tahm could come close to lick her. Although, she didn't need to worry about him, because his eyes were more towards Sona. Of course, Sona did a great job of poking them away with her Hymn of Valor, looks like her summoner had her with full ap runes and masteries instead of those support bonuses.

Running to behind her minions, she looked at who was in the enemy team, Zac at top, Ezreal at mid, Vi jungle, Caitlyn and Tahm at bot. Wow, two of her enemies at the enemy team. Now this was getting interesting. Jinx had her grin so wide that you could mistake her for Shaco.

"Hey Sona, let's see if the tall purple hat will look good on you, then maybe everyone will get distracted by it and stop googling their eyes on your body suit." Jinx said as she smiled back at her support. Sona just 'sweat dropped' at her carry.

Hitting level 3, Sona went in front and played her power chords. Poking them while dodging licks and bullets. As she kept poking, Jinx cleared the wave, but oops, Sona went in a bit too deep and hit a tower shot. Of course, making the enemy duo to think they had an advantage, since Sona used her abilities and now they were on cool down and she was left with a bit of mana. Jinx seeing this, used her traps, when they were focusing on Sona. They stepped on them, and into the action Jinx went. Jinx was so thankful that her summoner was the type to go all out and not some wimpy scared shit head that was too afraid to die. She had her zap hit Cait and another rocket bullet towards her health, and boom goes her hat.

' **First Blood'**

"What'chu going to do? Hat Lady!" Jinx taunted as Tahm ran to their tower for protection, while Sona had went back to base.

"Ugh, this isn't fair! My summoner is a noob! This is his first pvp game for gods sake." whined Caitlyn as she waited for her body to respond back into base. She must be so happy that the summoners can't hear what we are saying unless it was the quotes written down in the summoner's code.

"Too bad for you, Hat Lady" laughed Jinx as she continued to farm, going up to level 4. After clearing the wave, the minions continued to make their way to the tower, where Tahm was hiding. Jinx went to the river bush to place her trinket ward.

Just to get pounded by a dashing Vi that went out of the bush. Vi slammed her slowed and gave her a few punches. Jinx panicked and flashed away before she could die, leaving her with very little health left. She was lucky that Fat Hands wasn't level 6, as she recalled back to base at her tower.

"Nice try, Fat Hands!" Jinx yelled as she laughed at the ragging Vi's face. At the very last second of the recall, a huge light came hitting her, killing her in the process.

' **You have been slain'**

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Jinx as she looked at Ezreal's ult pass by. "Ziggs! You could have warned me!" Jinx's summoner whined in the chat box. In which Ziggs's summoner replied to, "Sorry, didn't have vision on him."

"Looks like Little Miss Psycho got caught" Jinx heard Vi said. She glared at Fat Hands and looked at Sona that came too late. Geez, for someone with a speed ability, she sure is slow.

" _Ugh, how did I get matched with these noobs"_ Jinx heard her summoner say. She rolled her eyes as she spawned back to base. Throwing some coins onto the shop's desk, taking a Zeal and a Vampiric Scepter with her. What her summoner was building, she didn't want to know, at least she got decent items unlike the last game she had where her previous summoner made her went AP.

Once Jinx went back to lane, Sona was in the middle of poking them. She got rid of her side of the farm and Sona made sure to have a ward at the river bush. Just then an 'On the way' ping was heard, Jinx saw Rengar coming in for a gank and so they positioned themselves.

They let the lane pushed in, Sona was purposely on the side of the bushes, so that the enemy duo would have to stay the other side, if they wanted to farm and not get poked. Then when Tahm went to ward the river bush, Rengar jumped on him and Tahm let out a scream.

Jinx had her traps activated and placed behind the duo, while Sona got her power chord speed open. She used her zap to slow Caitlyn but Cait used her net to fly away, leaving Tahm alone. Rengar continued to damage Tahm but Tahm had his shield on, too bad his summoner was stupid enough to let him walk into one of Jinx's traps. Although they managed to get so much damage on him, the stun didn't last long as he went running towards their tower, where Cait tired to poke them back as much as she could without running out of mana.

Diving towers before she was level 6 wasn't really a liking to Jinx, however the slimy frog champion is only on a 1% health bar, so in this case. . .GROMP. Rengar went in trying to hit Tahm with his stun net. Sona was keeping Caitlyn busy while Jinx had turned into Fishbones and had her zap ready. She dodged some of Hat Lady's cupcake traps and went for the zap onto Tahm. It hit and killed him, giving her level 6. They then turned to run before Rengar got killed by the turret lasers. Looks like Sona's luck ran out when she accidentally stepped onto one of the cupcakes.

"You got to be kidding me" Jinx said as she used Fishbones to try to drive away Hat Lady, but then the turret was hitting Sona, since both she and Rengar was out of range.

"Punch first, listen while punching" Jinx heard a voice said as she looked behind her, Vi came and did a knock up on Rengar.

" _For fucks sake, what is this? The LCS?! Tryhards..."_ Jinx heard her summoner say. Jinx looked around and she was pretty sure all 3 of them would die at this rate. She looked at the turret's health, one more attack and its gone. She ran up to the tower and got it exploded, she then popped her summoner heal, making sure Sona was alright. They both turned to aim Caitlyn.

' **A Turret has been Destroyed'**

"Oh shit, help!" yelled Hat Lady as she turned and ran, she ran out of mana for her net to fly back.

Sona used her ult and stunned her, then Jinx had her traps out and zapped her. Finally finishing her off, they turned to where Vi and Rengar was. Apparently, Rengar ran into the bushes and was juking Vi back and forth, until she saw Vi's health. Jinx popped a grin as she aimed towards Fat Hands.

"Bye bye!" Jinx yelled as she launched the rocket, hitting Vi with an explosion.

' **Double Kill'**

They then proceeded to take dragon, since both jungle and carry was down and Tahm was a slow champion, besides mid lane was too busy farming.

Jinx was laughing so hard, she couldn't stop smiling. She then recalled with the others while screaming her favorite quote, "No one dies, screaming without me." Oh god, she loved her summoner. A double kill on Hat Lady and Fat Hands! This is the best summoner ever!

" _Guess I'll build her with a bit of ap now"_ ….Ok nevermind.

"I wanna shoot something!" said Jinx, hopefully he would hear this.

" _But then again attack speed would be better"_ Yes! Statikk Shiv! Her favourite! Do you know how much boom power that make her have?! AND WITH ELECTRICITY!

Running to mid lane, Ziggs saw Jinx coming her way here. "Oh no…." said Ziggs as he was in the middle of dodging Ezreal's poking. Jinx made a huge turn into the jungle and went into the bush on the rivers.

" _No wards placed?"_ her summoner typed in chat.

" _Nope, on the other side there's one though."_ was the reply.

"Alrighty then" Jinx smiled as she saw Sona beside her.

Ziggs let the farm push towards his tower, so that there was less chance for Ezreal to escape. When Ezreal was in the danger zone, the duo jumped in. "AH!" yelled Ezreal as he felt his own summoner panick.

Ezreal faster arcane shift away but Ziggs had his bomb set to explode him towards them. Ezreal sighed as he got gang raped and did barely any damage to them, since his ult was down. Eventually Ziggs got the kill.

' **An enemy has been slain'**

"Who needs a map now?!" yelled Ziggs, as he proceeded to run to top lane before Jinx came and hugged him, and naturally Sona followed. Ziggs summoner pinging the on the way ping towards top lane as Gnar was close to his full energy bar.

" _Throw him at us"_ Ziggs's summoner typed in the chat. As the trio was hiding in the bush. Gnar turned into Mega Gnar and jumped onto Zac. He bounced on him and threw him near the river wall. Ziggs then jumped out and threw his bombs, Jinx zapped and attacked him, and Sona spammed her power chords. Gnar had his double stun on and killed Zac in his passive mode.

' **An enemy has been slain'**

" _[All] Fk this, surr 20"_ said Zac's summoner. Zac facepalm himself and let out a sigh as he waited to be respawned.

"Reeshoova!" thanked Gnar in his language as he changed back. Jinx squealed as she hugged him tight. As Gnar suffocates, Ziggs looked at him with pity, at least it wasn't him though. Then they all went back to their own lanes and began farming and pushing towers.

After not seeing anyone in bot lane, Sona hit the missing ping.

' **An allied has been slain'**

Apparently they all went top lane and ganked on Gnar, the top lane turret was then pushed down.

" _Hey! Why don't u ms earlier noobs!"_ Gnar's summoner said in chat.

" _Who told you to not buy wards? Scrub!"_ Rengar's summoner said.

" _Says the person who never even ganked top lane!"_ Gnar's summoner said back.

" _Guys calm down, we can still win this"_ Ziggs's summoner said.

" _No fuk u"_ Gnar's summoner said.

" _Shut up and play"_ Jinx's summoner said.

The whole team let out a sigh. Really? This type of summoner again? They always had at least one summoner like this in every match up they played. Seriously, the champs were annoyed. Although Jinx didn't really care, as long as she gets to kill Hat Lady and Fat Hands then it's all fine. Also, explosions.

They were now level 15 and the score was 35 vs 32, so far they were a bit balanced but it was more in their favour. Ziggs was killing the most with 12 kills while Jinx was the second killing the most with 10 kills. Gnar had 9 and Rengar had 4 kills, Sona had none but she had 20 assists. On the enemy team, their Ezreal was carrying with 10 kills, Zac had 6, Vi had 5, Cait had 7 and Tahm had 4 kills. Both top and bot lane turrets were gone and so was the enemy's team top and bot lane turrets. Mid lane still had the inhibitor and the other team had the inhibitor turret left.

"Vi? Stands for stupid!" yelled Jinx as she laughed at Vi in mid lane, where both teams were grouped up.

"I've got five reasons for you to shut up" said Vi back. Vi being the tank she is, charged into the battle and used her ult to knock up Jinx. But Sona came in time to stun everyone before Vi could even think of coming nearer.

Gnar turned Mega and threw everyone near a wall and double stunned them. Rengar jumped in and killed Caitlyn. Jinx threw in her traps and zap in with her auto bombs, killing Ezreal too. Once the stun was done, Vi went full ham and ult Jinx, knocking her up and punching her to low health. Then with one more punch, Vi went for the knock out and Jinx got shut down.

' **Shut down'**

"Oh come on!" whined Jinx as she lied dead. Hopefully her team would just finish Vi off.

' **Enemy Double Kill'**

Wait what?

Apparently Vi's summoner decided to build her full attack damage. No wonder, I just got rek with a two shot. Well, there goes Ziggs.

' **An allied has been slain'**

There goes Sona.

' **An enemy has been slain'**

Zac went down when Rengar jumped on him.

' **An allied has been slain'**

Too bad he got ignited on low health. This is why people get a Zhonya's or a Guardian's Angel, I swear there are reasons why those items exists people. Although that wouldn't be fun if the enemy can come back again when we reck havoc.

' **Shut down'**

Gnar ran went out of energy and got killed by Fat Hands.

' **Killing Spree'**

Well this was not good at all, Jinx hated this play. The damn enemy was getting fed! Furthermore it was a god damn Vi!

' **Ace'**

WHAT?! AN ACE?! NO WAY! They still have like 2 members up, Vi and Tahm! Are you serious?

"Fishbones! Why aren't you more powerful?! You're a death machine for a reason!" Jinx yelled to her gun. "I think that we should settle down and live a peaceful life" Jinx said in her Fishbones's voice. "You know I can replace you right?" Jinx growled back herself.

' **Your inhibitor has been destroyed'**

Jinx growled in frustration, she was still not up yet! Meanwhile the enemy team's Cait and Ezreal are up in 2 seconds.

" _They going to baron"_ Jinx summoner said in the chat, as he ping the blue ping towards the baron path. Jinx gulped this was not good if they got it.

As Jinx was up the next second, she quickly ran to get rid of the minions that was destroying their base tower. She then felt her summoner click on her rocket. Jinx bit her lip, not sure that it would work. However, her name was Jinx for a reason. Deciding that it was worth a go, she aimed the rocket to the Baron Pit and launched.

Boom

Ah, she loved that sound. The sound of things exploding, explosions, bombs, the light and smoke that came after, she loved it all. It always made her happy, it always was the sound that made her excited, it never failed to brighten her and it surely never failed her right now because…

She got the buff.

" _[All] Vi: Are you fucking serious?!_ "

" _[All] Ezreal: GG, report noob Vi"_

" _[All] Caitlyn: OMG! Fuk off!"_

" _[All] Tahm: This is why I said to just push!"_

" _[All] Zac: Ugh! Report Ezreal! Why couldn't u move after I ping u so many times?!"_

" _Ziggs: Nice job Jinx!"_

" _Rengar: Nice!"_

" _Gnar: Omg! Tq!"_

" _Sona: XD"_

Jinx was laughing, heck even her summoner pressed the laughter control. She was on the ground laughing nonstop as her teammates responded and killed the remaining minions. She stood back up and gave their minions the baron buff on all three lanes. The team went mid and decided to end the game once and for all.

They ran up ahead and killed the inhibitor tower, the enemy team was too slow to recall and save the tower. The team then started to aim at Vi, since she was full damage, that meant she was squishy and easy to kill.

' **Shut down'**

And just as they hoped they killed Vi. Sona ulted at the remaining four and Rengar went in with a jump.

' **An enemy has been slain'**

Caitlyn and Tahm went down fast. While they were dealing with them, Jinx decided to damage the turrets more and more.

' **Nexus turrets has been destroyed'**

As she turned to the next one, Zac and Ezreal apparently also turned to her. Ezreal used his ult and damaged her a lot but before he could use his jump on her, he got stunned by Mega Gnar and slain. Zac jumped in but at last minute, Jinx flashed away. She then destroyed the remaining nexus turret and turned to the nexus itself. Zac panicked and used his ult to jump and leave slime all over the place, in hopes of stopping her. Jinx was happy, she was going to win against Fat Hands and Hat Lady on the same game, until….

' **A summoner has disconnected'**

Huh?

' **A summoner has disconnected'**

' **A summoner has disconnected'**

' **A summoner has disconnected'**

' **A summoner has disconnected'**

….

Apparently, every summoner here has disconnected from the game. Jinx looked at the Nexus in disbelief, just a bit more and it was gone. She couldn't continue because they weren't allowed to do anything except run back to base until their summoner has come back. Even for Jinx, she couldn't break the rules of the league even if she was a rule breaker. She knew rules were made to be broken but in this case, she couldn't. They would give her heavily punishments, and she knew she couldn't hide or run from them.

She was mad. No, she was furious! She saw both Fat Hands and Hat Lady sigh in relieve because they didn't lose, especially to Jinx. They were then teleported back to the league's lobby with a blue light hitting them.

' **In maintenance'**

Was the the sign that was placed on the entrance of the game. What a bad timing to be on maintenance.

Jinx sighed, "Whatever…." as she grabbed Ziggs from behind before he could notice and activated her rocket. She hugged Ziggs closely to her chest and sat on her big pink rocket.

"And just where are you going?" said a voice behind her. Jinx looked behind and saw Fat Hands and Hat Lady about to arrest her. She stuck her tongue out at them and launched her rocket.

"Three, forty-one, nine and lift off!" yelled Jinx as she and Ziggs blast threw the roof, leaving a huge hole in it. After all, what better way to get over a failed explosion was to do another explosion! Well, it wasn't her fault that the match wasn't won, it was after all, her summoner's fault.


End file.
